Pyramid Head James S Baby
by Kindred01
Summary: stuck in a room with Pyramid Head left a pain in James back if u don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**(I couldn't stop myself once I get something stuck in my head the only way to get it out is to draw it write it or beat out of my head but the beating hurts so I am writing it!)**

James saw it standing there looking at him, it didn't do anything it just stood there looking at him, it's large knife in his hand was currently had a body stick to it, feeling all his hairs stand on end James took a deep breath and turned on his heels and ran down another corridor, a move that could be a bad idea which it was because the blonde skidded to a stop a few meters from a group of nurses, he takes a couple of steps back as he watches them jerk towards him, James turns back to see Pyramid Head standing at the only other way out, panic grew tenfold in James that he just notice the large sliver wear was throw it slices the top of his shoulder as it sails through the air striking at the nurses. Wincing at the cut on his should James start to make his move when a large strong hand grabs him "NO LET GO!" He screamed as he was pinned to the wall. Pyramid Head stood in front of him holding him to the wall, he towered over James, the blonde waited for this monster to kill him to slice him up, and a large bloody hand coved his face and then smacks James' head back against the wall knocking him out.

He could feel the banging in his head like someone was playing the drums next to motor bikes, a scream woke up him completely making him jump up, he really wished he didn't move so fast his head was really killing him but not as much as the screams and the sounds of metal grinding, once he felt the room had stop spinning he open his eyes again and saw he was in a dark room he was on a rusty bed, there was not much else in the room apart room the bed and the chest of draws next to it with a smash lamp. A banding noise made James jump and looked up at Pyramid Head, he stood there looking at him or he guessed it was looking at him, it walked over to him and stood above him his hand reached out to his throat and pulled him up by it, James chocked slight on the hand as his own hands bashed and scratched at the monster hand around his throat, chucking out entered James' ear making him look wide at him as the thing used it free hand to help James out of his clothes tearing them up in places as the fell to the floor "No!" He cried out struggling even more kicking out.

Pyramid Head threw James onto the bed and flipped him into his stomach, still struggling James tried to pull himself away, the monster grabbed the human's wrists and pinned them above his head and then tied them down to the head bored "STOP NO!" James screamed as he was man handled onto his knees, his backside up in the air exposed to the metal head, the blonde's breath was heavy and panicky, tears started to burn in his eyes at what it was planning to do to him, something thick and blunt was pushed into him, he screamed as Pyramid Head started thrusting in and out of James hard and painfully fast, James knew there was blood running down his leg as he felt he was being ripped open, he screamed and cried out as tears run down his face, and suddenly there was a blow on his prostate make his scream a different scream, Pyramid Head stopped his movements and turned his head to the side at the new sound and then started moving again hitting James prostate over and over again getting moans and cries out of him.

He couldn't believe that he was becoming hard by this monster but every time he hit his prostate he was seeing starts making him scream and moan, he couldn't care anymore how it was happing it just was and his cock was now aching, Pyramid Head seem to liked the new noises his toy was making and made sure he kept making them, James cried out climaxing on the bed seeing the metal head into his own orgasms and filling James with his seed. Tried out James just stayed there head hanging low, sweat covered his body along with the blood down his thighs and the semen "P…Please pull out." he whimpered when he was aware that Pyramid Head's cock was still in him, but what happen was the monster started thrusting into him again.

It seem that Pyramid Head kept fucking him for hours until the sirens went off and he pulled away from him untying his hands and put his apron on and walked out the room, James by then was unconscious, when he woke up he was aching all over, there was nothing that was not hurting, he open his eyes more and notices the room was white not the horrid bloody rust colour as it was before, he sat and decide to ignore the screaming pain and put his tatted clothes on and ran, (limped rather fast) he busted out into the open and ran to the way out of town where instead of a large hole there was a road and he ran down the road to his car.

He prayed that the car started and cheered when it did, he made a U turn and drove away from the hell of Silence Hill, James kept driving until the mist cleared and he past a town that had normal happy people, he kept going until he was home back in the safety of his home, his neighbours looked at him oddly as he limped out the car "What happen to you?" one asked James looked at him

"I got attack by a large monster with a metal Pyramid for head." He answered and walked inside, the house was just how he left it, it was like yesterday he left heck it was yesterday he left it a "A fucking night away and it felt like years." He sighed heading for the bathroom.

It had taken awhile to adjust form the nightmare of Silence Hill and he got one with his life the best he could with his wife being dead and gone, he dealt with it the best he could, but at some point down the line he started to get sick in the morning and at some point he forced himself to go the doctors where they told him that he was pregnant about 4 months along, James wondered did he get to leave that place or has he gone insane and still there, but having a needle jabbed into his arm told him at the was home and this was real he was having Pyramid Head's child, he looked at the doctor as he drew the blood and said "Any chance that this kid had a normal head and not a metal pyramid head shape head? He asked, the old grey hair doctor looked at him oddly

"I will get the ultrasound." He said leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

(Still couldn't stop myself !)

Over the duration of his pregnancy James wondered should he go back to Silent Hill and look for old metal head, but he was worried what if he killed him or killed the baby or both but what really scared him what if his kid becomes like Pyramid Head "God I do not want my son to have a head like that." He frowned as he rubbed his 6 months baby bump, there was a kick in response made James smile a little, but his thoughts lead him back to into his head "How do I tell Andie that his dad is a monster demon from a ghost town." He said out loud as he drunk his tea, there was another sharp kick in his side "Don't like Andie hey...puff if you keep this up I will just call you baby blue." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

The next day was Halloween and he had brought a huge tub of sweets for the trick or treaters, while he was in the shop there was a noise the radio in the shop went funny and started become static and screechy, James froze and dropped the bag the tube of eggs on the floor, his really fear seem to go unnoticed by everyone else when they are covering their ears as they dropped things, there were crying children and some people had thrown their mobiles against the floors or the walls, then it topped and all was silent, James' heart was thumping in his chest there was a lump in his throat, he started moving out the shop looking around him waiting to see the world change back to the place, to see Pyramid Head, he was sure as hell his blood pressure was threw the roof.

Back in the safety of his home James relax a little "It was just static on the radio, maybe there was a solar flare, yeah that was it a solar flare." He said heading to the kitchen to try to settle his nerves with some camomile and spiced apple tea, he made his tea and sat on the sofa feeling the baby kick him, he rested his hand on the bump and rubbed his hand up and down in small circles, after drinking his tea he feel into a deep sleep, he didn't dream of anything since leaving Silent Hill. A the door bell rang and he jumped getting up he walked to the door and open it

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Came the cheer, he smiled

"Wow what scary monsters we got here." he said as he put sweets in to the kids bags, he smiled as they ran off, he closed the door and placed the bowl by the door and went back to the sofa and turned on the TV, he just up House on when there was a knock at the door, he pushed himself up and sighed as the door knocked again "COMING!" He called out, he walked over to the door and picked up the bowl and open the floor.

The bowl dropped and smashed in front of him spilling the candy and chocolate on to the floor, there stood a man twice his size in high and width, his chest was bare apart from scars and he wore an apron on his front, he looked at the face there was no Pyramid metal head thing, "James." Came the rasping voice,

"N…No you can't be, y…your meant to have a…a large metal Pyramid head." He said taking a step back, the dark hair man walked into the house, his face was beautiful he didn't looked like he had thought he would under that helmet, there was a thunk and James' eyes moved to the sound and there was said large rusty metal head on the floor "P…Please don't hurt me." He whimpered as he tried to away, James back against the wall, he already had tears fill his eyes, Pyramid Head looked at him though his dark grey eyes looked over the dirty blonde's frighten face as he reach out and gently touch his cheek, he jumped and open his eyes looking up at the really tall man and watched as his hands moved to the bump, he gasp as he felt the baby kicked his hands "I…I'm sorry for running, please don't hurt him." He whimpered

"You ran." He said

"I…I was scared." James answered

"Of me?"

"No of the fucking teeth fairy yes of course you." He said in his moment of courage, which deflated quickly

"You need to come back."

"NO! I can't let Jamie go there, it's not a place for a child." He sobs; the dark hair man warped his arms around the smaller man and held him

"You have to Jamie will not survive once he's born." James pushed him back and looked at him wide eye

"You're lying!" he shook his head

"No, I'm not the closer to reach your due date more downhill his health will become." The blonde now shook on the spot, his hand warped around his waist as fat teats fell down his cheek.

"I don't want him to die." He said

"And he won't if you come back, I promise." He said kissing the top of his head.

The next day James found himself driving back up to Silent Hill with Pyramid Head next to him, the car was pack sky high with his belonging, he was quiet on the way up, and the only thing was the radio breaking the silence between them "I never asked how you found me?" he asked

"You talk in your sleep." Pyramid Head said

"Oh." There was more silence as they drove the night falling fast on them "Y…You're not going to hurt me one Jamie is born?" He asked

"No never I will never hurt you." he said

"And Jamie?" he asked

"I would never hurt my own child." James nodded as he kept his eyes on the road remembering the path to hell all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

James parked the car and got out the police looked the same as ever, he couldn't help but shiver "How long before the darkness comes?" he asked

"Not long, let's get you inside." Pyramid Head said as he picked up his helmet and helped James through the maze and to the home the lair of The Executioner, he opens the door and James couldn't help but see thing differently

"This is not the same place?" The dirty blond said

"No it's not, you're thought the other place was my home?"

"Well yeah kind off." The large man chuckled; he leaned down looked at James right in the eye and smiled

"That was my work shop." He grinned, he placed a light kiss on James' lips and move away "This is my home away from ...home, there is everything you need here and I will bring your things in when I'm not working." He smirked "Don't leave this place understand, I can't be very where to protect you and Jamie." His placed his hand on the 6 month belly and felt the movement of his son under his skin.

"Do the toilets work?" he asked another chuckle left the dark hair man

"Yes they work fine." The sirens started blearing and Pyramid Head sighed, he pulled James into a heated kiss before putting his helmet back on and grabbing his large knife and headed out the door, leaving James alone in the large room.

James open his eyes to the dull pale room, he blinked for a moment before sitting up, his stomach growled at him in anger and the baby kicked into his bladder "Your evil kid." He said getting up and walked into the bathroom, he heard the door open and close from the outside and things being dropped "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering where you were?" came the voice; James walked out the bathroom and looked at the man covered in blood

"Holy hell, don't tell me where that came from."

"I wasn't, I have a problem." He says

"That care of that yourself." James says thinking he was on about sex

"Not that kind of problem even tho I do feel horny, but no." He moved out the away to show a toddler with haze green eyes standing behind him, he looked scared out of his wits

"Oh god tell me you didn't kill his …parents." He whispered the last part

"Only his dad, the man was planning on killing him, he all ready killed his mother." He said

"Poor boy." He said "Hey come here little guy no one is going to hurt you." James said, the little boy looked at James and ran to him and buried his face in his sided, the dirty blonde moved to the sofa and sat down letting the boy sit close to him

"I think is name is Michael." Pyramid Head said as he took his helmet off and dropped it off onto the floor, splashing blood onto the floor, making James frown at the splash of colour, the boy whimpered

"Is that right your name is Michael?" James asked he got a nod "It's a lovely name, just like one of god angels the arch angel." Smiled and he ran his hands though the boy's hair.

After a while Michael fell asleep on the sofa "What are we going to do with him?" he asked

"I thought we could keep him here?" He said, James looked at him and frowned as he pushed himself off the sofa with a wince, he placed a pillow under the boy's head and blanket over him,

"We can't do that, we need to take him out of here." he said

"Can't roads gone again." James sighed and then held his stomach "Are you okay?"

"Hummm what, yeah a little hungry." Just as he said it his stomach growled at him Pyramid Head titled his head and laughed

"A little hungry hurr?"

"Okay a lot hungry I am eating for two." He said "Which is your fault."

"No shit." He said walking into the kitchen area and came back with a sandwich

"No tongue in there?"

"No." James takes the sandwich and starts eating it, after he's finishes he looks up to see Pyramid Head still looking at him

"What did you come back for me." He asked

"I wanted you back."

"I thought you were going kill me after..." his voice trailed off

"No I wasn't going to do that."

"Then why?" The blonde started to get teary eyes where he sat; PH walked over to him and looked at his face.

"It's in my nature."


	4. final chapter

Michael was a sleep in the next room, While James found himself with his hands tied above his head and a gag in his mouth, he was moaning and crying as Pyramid Head's cock pounded into him as lay under James, his hand rested in his hips as the monster rocked his hips into the human above him, he licked his lips as he watched James' face contort in pleasure, James didn't last long as he cried out arching his back as he came on PH's stomach, growling at his muscle tighten around him the monster lot his load inside his human.

Panting and feeling his arms and the rest of him ache he gave Pyramid Head a muffled plea, chuckling the large man pulled himself out of the blonde and the untied him and gently lowering him onto the bed and pulled his gag off "Better?"

"Much, hornyness more or less gone... for now." He smiled "But next times don't tie my hands like that."

"You're no fun." Pyramid head said watching as the man rubs his baby bump.

3 months later James woke up with a sharp pain in his stomach, he frown and hissed as another pain hit him "Damn it." He looked around to see big tall metal head but not having much luck "Where are you?" he winced holding his stomach, as he pushed himself up, he see Michael was still a sleep, he winced again letting out a soft cry "Pyramid Head!" he cried off a little louder, the large metal door open and in walked the demon itself

"What's wrong?" he asked just a James moaned as he felt his water broke

"Oh nothing just you know walking around here in the sun… MY WATER JUST BROKE!" He yelled, the Pyramid Head just looked at him before taking his helmet off

"What do I do?" he asked James looked at him and frowned

"If I die I am taking you with me!" he said as he walked back the bed room.

Jamie's births wasn't an easy one, Pyramid Head had found one doctor in Silent Hill and had dragged him into help his human, James was drugged as the terrified doctor pulled the scalpel across his stomach, the blonde groaned as he watched "If you kill me baby I wouldn't have any trouble having him kill you." the drugged blonde growled

"T…This is not natural you can get pregnant."

"And yet you're the one pulling my son out of my stomach." He said "You know I think I should be feeling this but I'm not."

"I…It's the drugs." The grey hair doctor said as he pulled baby Jamie free, he warped the scream baby up and handed him to James as he sawed James up. "There you go, I will leave the pain kills here and and you should really kill that baby." He said James looked back at the doctor and frowned

"PYRAMID HEAD!" He yelled, the large monster walked into the room, his metal rusty head looking at him "Kill him." He said as he held him baby close to him

"What no! You promise I will be left alone."

"You wanted me to kill Jamie so fuck you." the man was dragged from the room screaming as Michael came running in hid near James bed, the blonde hair care he just sent a man to die but the love for his child and the drugs he didn't want care, "Hey Mikey look, say hello to Jamie." He whispered

"H…Hello Jamie." He said quietly, this made James smile.

Days become weeks and then months and finely years and Jamie grew into a health hellion, Michael still never talked to anyone but Jamie it seemed and the two were thick as thieves, Jamie now 5 and Michael 7, they were running around the streets of Silent Hill, James watched them play, the sound of sirens made then run back to the blonde "Come on boys best to be inside." He said

"Daddy?"

"Yeah hell raiser?" James smirked at his dark hair son

"Can I marry Michael when I'm older?" he asked raising an eyebrow James picked up Jamie and let Michael climb onto his back,

"Well I think you two would make a very sweet pair but let's not worry about that until your much older." He said as they walked inside, Pyramid Head stood there getting ready for work.


End file.
